Evolution of personal electronic devices has resulted in a wide variety of media content availability for mobile devices. Transport technologies such as 3G, WiFi and 4G allow streaming media transport to devices located within range of a mobility cell or WiFi hotspot. Concurrently, digital formats of media options such as audio and video are allowing content providers, such as cable TV and Internet-based services, to offer an increasing array of content delivery, typically over hybrid fiber-coax (HFC) networks traditionally developed for providing cable (wired) television. These distinctions have become blurred in recent times as Internet providers and cable TV providers are typically the same entity providing both services to a residence under a subscriber agreement. A typical user, therefore, has available a plethora of content receiving capability from one of several content providers, depending on the device and location of the user.